goseigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gosei Knight
"The Knight sent to purify this planet! Gosei Knight!" Gosei Knight (ゴセイナイト, Gosei Naito?) is a mysterious warrior of which the Gosei World has no record of. Biography Ten-thousand years ago, he was originally the Groundion Headder (グランディオンヘッダー, Gurandion Heddā?) and battled the Yuumajuu until he got separated from his Gosei Angel allies. Ending up in a glacier, Groundion made a pact with the planet itself as it gives him the means to assume his human-like form to fight the revived Yuumajuu and cleanse the Earth of any threat to it. His motivations however have put him at odds with the current Goseigers, as he doesn't care for the people who inhabit the Earth. However, the more time he spends on Earth fighting alongside the Goseigers, the more he begins to realize that their missions are one in the same. Unlike the Goseigers, Gosei Knight uses the mysterious Knightick Power (ナイティックパワー, Naitikku Pawā?), enabling him to use the abilities of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Tribes. When fighting, he refers to himself as "The Earth purifying knight of destiny! Gosei Knight" (地球を浄める宿命の騎士！ゴセイナイト, Hoshi o kiyomeru shukumei no kishi! Gosei Naito?). Before performing his finishing attack, he calls upon the Conviction of Knightick Power (断罪のナイティックパワー, Danzai no Naitikku Pawā?). Gosei Knight debuted in Epic 17. Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Gosei Knight unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing their powers, the Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. Some time later, Gosei Knight (in his Headder form) accompanied the Goseigers in the reclamation of their powers from their successor team, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Due to all the powers being transformed into Ranger Keys, he needed his Gosei Knight key in order to regain a humanoid form and fight alongside the other Goseigers. Though the other Goseigers fought the Gokaigers to regain his key, the mess ends up making all of the other Ranger Keys become captured by Black Cross Führer to be used as his slaves. Ironically, his key ends up falling out of the chest before the Furher got away, where it was discovered by he and Navi and used to reawaken his powers as intended. Once the Goseigers and Gokaigers returned from the Furher's other dimensions, Gosei Knight fought the Ranger Key Clones of all the Sixth Rangers and assisted in taking down the enemy before returning his key to the pirate heroes. Gosei Knight Arsenal * : The Leon Cellular is Gosei Knight's device that allows him to perform Tensou Techniques via a three-digit code on his cards. * : The Leon Laser is Gosei Knight's personal weapon. It has both a gun mode and a sword mode called the , able to perform the attack. * : Combination of the Leon Laser, the Leon Celluar, and the Vulcan Headder. Gosei Knight performs the finishing attack. Gosei Knight says and "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack. Gosei Knight's personal Headder, which resembles a gatling gun. It combines with the Leon Laser and the Leon Cellular to add the aforementioned gatling-gun properties to the weapon. Mecha * : Gosei Knight's true form, he accesses this form through the Groudion Change Card. * : A lion/dump truck combination. He can preform the Groundion Laser, shooting an energy beam while launching a torrent of missiles. * : A duo of Gosei Machines composed of the lion/blimp, Skyon and the lion/cruise liner, Sealeon . * : Gosei Knight's mecha, formed from Groundion and the Knight Brothers (Skyon and Sealeon). Trivia *Gosei Knight is a Ranger that was originally a mecha, similar to the Spirit Rangers from Jungle Fury. Unlike the Spirit Rangers, Gosei Knight is based on a new mecha, not a already introduced mecha. *Gosei Knight is similiar to'' Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'''s Bull Black, as he is a non-human Sentai Ranger that can become his own mecha and was originally uncaring of his team. Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Water Element Category:Earth Element Category:Wind Element Category:Elder Category:Non human sentai ranger Category:Weapon Changer